


Who Says Having the Flu is a Bad Thing?

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is sick with the flu. Looks like Tye will have to take care of him. Or maybe it would be the other way around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Having the Flu is a Bad Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> So when I found out that Luke had the flu the other day, this story immediately popped into my head. I mean who else was going to take care of Luke?
> 
> And I'm not following the Phantoms schedule exactly as it is because this would mean Tye would be on a 5 game road trip at this point in time

Luke was currently lying on the couch with his face stuffed in a pillow. He had the flu and it sucked. Having the flu meant he hadn’t been able to travel to New Jersey with the team. He had to stay back and make sure he got healthy enough to play that Friday. Tye had been sent down to play with the Phantoms so he was around to take care of Luke. The only problem was that the Phantoms also had a game that night so it would just be Luke for a few hours. The only thing he had accomplished so far that day was moving from the bedroom to the couch.

It was a few hours later when Tye returned from his game. They had won so he was in a pretty good mood. He looked over to see Luke sleeping on the couch and his smile got even bigger. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Tye walked over towards the couch and squatted down so he was even with Luke. He ran his hand through Luke’s hair and down his back. He felt Luke stir a bit at his actions.

“Hey Luke, how you feeling?” He received a muffled groan in response. Tye couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “C’mon let me see that beautiful face of yours.”

“There’s nothing beautiful about me right now.” Tye had to strain to hear Luke as his face was still stuffed into the pillow.

“You’re always beautiful to me. I haven’t seen your face in forever and I really miss it so you need to turn over for me.” It took a minute before Luke made the move to turn over. And when he did, Tye couldn’t definitely see the effects the flu was having on him. But no matter what, Luke was always beautiful to Tye. “That’s much better.”

“So I kind of did miss your face too. Especially now that it’s not broken as much.” Luke cracked a smile which couldn’t help Tye from smiling even more as well.

“You’re so funny Luke. Who played a hockey game today?” That definitely shut Luke up. “Can I just say that I’d really like to kiss you right now?”

“You really shouldn’t say things like that because I totally would if I didn’t want to get you sick too.” Luke watched as a certain lust took over Tye’s eyes.

“What would you do if I said that I didn’t care?” Luke showed him as he pulled Tye by the shirt and forced his lips onto Tye’s. It only lasted a few seconds, though, as Luke had to pull away to cough a few times. “As much as I would love to continue this, maybe it isn’t such a good idea.”

“We could always do something else.” Tye saw the smirk appear on Luke’s face and he knew exactly what he meant by that. He couldn’t act fast enough as he got up and practically threw his shirt, pants and boxers off. Luke laughed at his eagerness but let out a moan when Tye forced his hand down his pants and palmed him through his boxers.

“I think we should get these off of you.” Tye slowly slid Luke’s pants and boxers down, making sure to run his hands carefully down his thighs. Luke unsuccessfully tried to bite off a few moans. It also didn’t take long for Tye to attatch his mouth to Luke’s dick. Luke practically arched his body off of the couch. Tye had plenty of experience with Luke’s body so he knew exactly what to do to make him beg for more. And Luke was definitely begging at this point.

“Tye...please...I need more.” When Tye looked up and Luke saw the complete lust in his eyes, it took ever ounce of willpower for him to remain calm or risk ending this before he wanted to. He gripped his hands in Tye’s hair, moaning out as Tye continued his assault on Luke’s dick. Luke could feel the pressure building, but he wasn’t ready to be done yet. As much as he didn’t want to Luke lifted Tye’s head, his mouth making a popping sound as he released Luke’s dick.

“What’s going on Luke?”

“As much as I enjoyed that, I’m not ready to be done just yet.” Luke proved that point by grabbing onto Tye’s dick, the rookie letting out unexpected moans at the contact. Luke had his hand loosely wrapped about Tye’s dick, making sure to leave him wanting more.

“If you don’t start moving that hand faster, we are going to have a problem.” Luke let out a small laugh before gripping Tye’s dick with more purpose. He stroked up and down, using his other hand to caress the sensitive balls behind. Tye was practically putty in his hands. Luke was surprised when Tye ran his lips across his neck, sucking on a specific spot as he intended to leave a mark. Luke tried to focus on the pleasure he was trying to give Tye instead of the other way around. He could tell Tye was close by the shallow breaths he was letting out. “Luke...I’m...I’m gonna-” That was all he could say before his orgasm hit him like a rocket, shooting out all over Luke’s hand. Luke continued to stroke him through his orgasm, one that left him breathless. He all but collapsed on top of Luke, trying to regain his breathing. Tye looked up to see the mischievous glint still in Luke’s eye. He soon felt his back hit the couch as Luke flipped their positions. Tye realized what was going on, but not before Luke pushed a finger inside of him. He liked the forcefulness from Luke. It was pretty hot to him. Having a pretty fast recovery time, Tye could feel himself begin to get hard again. Luke twisted his finger around, trying to loosen Tye up. He added a second finger when he was met with less resistance. A little eager, Tye started to move his hips in time with the thrusting of Luke’s fingers.

“You feel so good Tye. I can’t wait to get inside of you.” Tye choked back a moan at Luke’s statement. He could feel himself grow even harder. “I can see someone is pretty excited.” Luke gave Tye’s dick a few rough strokes before returning to his previous duties. He added a third finger, hitting that spot inside of Tye that had him moaning out uncontrollably. Tye continued to move his hips in time with Luke’s fingers. Luke unexpectedly removed his fingers, much to Tye’s dismay. But it wasn’t long before he felt another sudden pressure. Luke slowly pushed into Tye. Tye reflexively clenched at the foreign feeling but soon relaxed when Luke ran his hand up and down his thigh. The two hadn’t really done this since the first time they did it on Valentine’s Day. Their busy schedules had kept them mostly apart. But it definitely felt good to be together again, in more ways than one. Luke starting off in a slow rhythm as Tye began to get used to the feeling. Tye grabbed his own dick, stroking it at the same rhythm. It wasn’t long before Luke began to move faster, his thrusts purposeful. “Why haven’t we done this more often? You feel so good.” Tye stroked his dick even faster, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge once again. Tye moaned loudly when Luke hit that spot inside of him with multiple thrusts. It was one particularly hard thrust that brought Tye’s second orgasm of the night. Moans of Luke’s name left his mouth.

“Oh god Luke, feels so good.”

“So tight Tye..I’m almost there.” Luke added a few more thrusts before pulling out, immediately attaching his hand to his own dick. It only took a few strokes before his orgasm hit him, shooting out all over Tye’s chest. Luke braced his hands on both sides of Tye’s shoulders, making sure not to collapse on top of him. They both laid there, trying to regain their breathing. Tye lifted his head, placing a quick kiss on Luke’s cheek. He could tell how flushed Luke looked.

“Feel any better?” Luke couldn’t help but laugh before be pressed a small kiss onto Tye’s lips.

“Actually I think I do.” Luke placed his head on Tye’s chest as Tye ran his fingers through Luke’s hair. “Maybe we should do this every time one of us get sick.” Tye laughed along with Luke before lifting his head for a sweet kiss.


End file.
